


The Slow Bite of Desire

by elrhiarhodan



Series: The Seduction of Barry Allen [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen is a cinnamon roll, Barry Allen is a sex god, Eobarry, Harrison Wells is a Kinky Bastard, Kissing, M/M, Minor Eddie Thawne/Iris West, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Secret Relationships, Slash, Smut, Speedster Sex, Swallowing, barrison, excessive consumption of alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9137272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/pseuds/elrhiarhodan
Summary: Part of the Seduction of Barry Allen 'verse.  Set between S1.08 (Flash vs. Arrow) and S1.09 (The Man in the Yellow Suit), Cisco and Caitlin are worried about the bad headache Dr. Wells has, but their concerns are allayed when Wells confesses to a hangover.  Barry, though, stays behind to check on his friend and mentor (and now, lover), and offers to administer some physical relief.  Wells, however, has something else in mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maraceles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maraceles/gifts).



> Written for @Maraceles for the seventh night of Fic-Can-Ukah. They asked for EoBarry and something set in my very first Flash verse, [The Seduction of Barry Allen](http://archiveofourown.org/series/382687) for the prompt: - On the Edge of What Felt Safe.
> 
> Artwork for The Seduction of Barry Allen by Kanarek13.

* * *

Harrison Wells had a headache.

No, that wasn't exactly correct. Eobard Thawne had a headache, and the headache was Harrison Wells.

For a while, Thawne had thought he'd finally found a way to keep Wells locked down. He'd imagine Tess Morgan, bloody and dead in all sorts of ways. The first few times had been enough to send Wells – his consciousness – back into the hole it had been cowering in for the last fourteen years. But it didn't keep him there for long. A day or two, and he was back, whispering to him, telling him that he was on the wrong path, he was making a mistake.

That Barry Allen – the Flash – was not his great enemy.

_"He's not."_

_"Shut up."_

_"You're making mistakes, Thawne. Too many of them. It's all going to blow up in your face."_

_"You really think this bunch of backwards children is going to keep me from my destiny?"_

_"Your destiny?" Destroying a young man who looks up to you? Who thinks you hold the answers to everything? Who loves you?"_

_"Go away."_ Eobard muttered when he wanted to scream. His office door was partly opened and although S.T.A.R. Labs now had just a staff of two, those two had extraordinarily keen hearing.

_"No. I'm not going anywhere. And while you can imagine all of the disgusting things you want, I lived through that nightmare and nothing can be worse than that."_

Thawne never dreamed that Harrison Wells – nebbishy scientist – could be so forceful, so obdurate. So damn strong.

Wells whispered, _"Let it go. Take what you've been given and be content. Then, I'll leave you alone."_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"No. No. No." He shook his head and wished he hadn't. It ached like he'd just rammed it into a steel wall. He took off those stupid glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose, but that didn't help at all.

"Dr. Wells?" Cisco was in the doorway, a concerned expression on his face. "Are you all right?"

"It's fine, Cisco. I just have a headache."

Cisco nodded. "Must be a bad one. You don't look so good. Let me get Caitlin, see if she has some Tylenol or something."

"Caitlin Snow is a medical doctor and a bio-geneticist, not the school nurse. If I need something, I'm more than capable of getting it myself." Harrison snapped, the pounding making him far too irritated.

Cisco stepped back, hands up. "I see you're in full dick mode again. Forget I said anything." The kid retreated, but Harrison knew he wouldn't be gone for long. 

Sure enough, fifteen minutes later, Cisco was back and he brought Caitlin with him. The young man leaned against the door frame, arms crossed, looking more worried than annoyed. Caitlin had a flashlight, a stethoscope, and a slightly more worried expression on her face. 

Harrison sighed and gave them both a slight smile. "I appreciate the concern, but it's a headache. Just a headache." He reached into a desk drawer and pulled out a bottle of Tylenol. "Two of these, some peace and quiet, and I'll be just fine."

Caitlin wasn't taking that for an answer. She picked up his wrist to check his pulse. "You're less than a year from serious spinal trauma." 

"Dr. Snow – that's not something I'm quite able to forget."

She flashed the light in his eyes, and he batted it away. "Doctor Wells, please. You shouldn't take things like this lightly. Maybe a CAT scan…"

"No, Doctor Snow, no CAT scan. I have a goddamned headache and I know exactly what caused it. It has nothing to do with any residual effects of spinal cord trauma."

Caitlin stepped back, skepticism defining her posture. "And how do you know you're not experiencing complications from your injury? You're a physicist, not a physician." 

"Because I had too much scotch last night, that's why. I am, in a word, hung over."

Caitlin opened her mouth, didn't say a word, and shut it again.

"That's two words, Doctor Wells." Cisco snarked from the doorway. The kid was smiling, though.

"Thank you, Cisco, for the correction." He smiled at Caitlin, the fond, avuncular one he often used with her. "And thank you for your concern. All I need is some Tylenol, some coffee, and some peace and quiet, and I'll be fine."

She was still skeptical. "Water is better for a hangover than coffee. You need to rehydrate and coffee's a diuretic, it'll only make it worse."

He schooled his face into an expression of surprised appreciation. "Good to know. Now …" He made a little shooing motion. "Peace and quiet, remember?"

Caitlin sighed and dragged Cisco away. He kept smiling until the pair disappeared down the hallway.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_"Too much scotch, good one. But you've been using that a lot lately. First, your faux overindulgence with Barry at dinner; then pretending to get shit-faced on my anniversary."_ Harrison screamed those last three words and Eobard winced in pain.

_"If you're not careful, Barry's going to start thinking you're an alcoholic."_

_"So the boy will pity me. Anything to draw him closer. To make the end that much more painful."_

_"You're an idiot, Eobard Thawne. When the time comes, I hope he kicks your ass."_

At that, Harrison shut up. But the silence didn't make his headache go away.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was on the late side when Barry whooshed into the Cortex, expecting the large monitor set up in the middle of the room and the scent of freshly made popcorn wafting through the air.

Instead, he found not a trio of eager faces, but a pair of glum ones. Cisco's and Caitlin's. No monitor. No popcorn.

"What's the matter? It's movie night."

"We're canceling."

"Huh? Why? Just because I want to watch _The Dark Crystal_ again?" This was the third time he'd selected the puppet movie. "It’s my night, my pick."

Cisco shuddered and held up a hand, but Caitlin explained. "Dr. Wells has … a headache."

Barry didn't like, or even understand the special emphasis she put on that last word. "A headache? Is it serious? Did you run tests?"

Cisco said, "Nothing's wrong. He's just hung over."

"Huh?"

"Dr. Wells apparently had too much scotch last night and just wants some peace and quiet. So no movie tonight. We were just hanging around waiting for you. Want to head over to Jitters?" Caitlin already had her coat on and Cisco hefted his messenger bag.

"Maybe I'll meet you there?" Barry thought about heading out to Harrison's house, just to check up on him. And maybe bringing some food, something that would be good for a hangover. "There are a few things I want to take care of first."

Neither of his friends saw anything unusual in that, and as they were leaving, Cisco said, "Before you go, you should check in on Dr. Wells."

Barry wondered if his friend was developing meta powers, but before he could comment on that, Caitlin told him, "He's in his office, still. Said he just needed some peace and quiet."

"Ah, okay. Of course I'll check in on him before I leave." Barry fiddled with a pile of printouts and waiting for his friends to leave, calling after them, "If I finish up early, I'll see you at Jitters, otherwise …"

"Yeah, otherwise - see you tomorrow." Cisco waved and left him standing there. Barry waited until he heard the elevator arrive, open and then shut, before heading towards Harrison's office.

He didn't speed, there was no point over such a short distance. He just knocked lightly on the partially closed door, feeling much as he had when he was at Harrison's house, after he'd showered and was going into the man's bedroom.

"Come in, Mr. Allen."

Barry opened the door and leaned against the doorframe, "How did you know it was me?"

"Because before I saw Caitlin and Cisco leave, I saw you come in." Harrison tilted one of the monitors on the desk towards Barry's line of sight, and sure enough, in one of the upper corners, the security feed from the Cortex was displayed.

Before Barry could ask, Harrison smiled and said, "I'm fine, so stop worrying."

"Too much scotch?"

"Yes. I guess Cisco and Caitlin told you. Are you going to lecture me about my drinking, too?"

Barry took a deep breath and considered the question. "No, but is it a problem?" Barry remembered the night they'd gone out to dinner.

"It could be, if I'm not careful."

"Then be careful, okay?" Barry didn't feel right lecturing Harrison, but he couldn't not say anything. He walked around the desk and leaned against the edge, legs parted. Harrison had rolled back to give him room, but then moved forward, as deep into Barry's space as his chair would allow. Barry leaned over and took Harrison's glasses off and set them on the desk. There was such terrible intimacy in seeing those beautiful eyes without their ever-present barriers. "You look tired."

Harrison smiled. "Had a bad night."

"Because of the scotch?" He cupped his lover's face, sweeping his thumbs over Harrison's eyebrows, soothing the lines that radiated from the corners of his eyes. Barry could feel the other man's smile in his palms.

"No, the scotch was because I couldn't sleep. You know how it is, how difficult it can be to turn your mind off. Once upon a time, I did my best work at three AM. Now, I'm tucked in bed at ten o'clock, like an old man." Harrison gave a rather emphatic pat on his wheelchair. "I'm not the man I used to be."

"I'm sorry." Barry dropped his hands.

"Why?"

Barry knew it would be wrong to express regret for his lover's paraplegic state, so instead, he prevaricated. "That you couldn't sleep, that you have a headache."

"Don't apologize for something you had no control over."

"I could have been there." 

"You had other plans."

Barry shrugged. "Just dinner with Joe and Iris and Eddie." Barry couldn't quite keep the bitterness out of his tone. Which was strange, because he had Harrison, who was definitely _not_ a substitute for Iris.

"How are you doing with that?"

He shrugged again. "It's hard, but I'm okay. Eddie is a good guy and Iris really does love him."

"Nothing like being seen as a brother, is there?"

"Yeah, but I really am okay." He gave Harrison a sly look. "I've got you, don't I?"

"I would say so, Mr. Allen." Harrison drawled out those last two words, then glanced at Barry's groin, smirking at the effect they had on him. 

Barry swallowed and resisted the urge to cross his legs. "You could have called me last night, you know. If you couldn't sleep."

"Oh?" 

"We could have chatted. I don't need much sleep these days." Barry made a mental note to talk to Caitlin about that. 

Harrison just kept staring at him – giving him that look, the one that always made him want leap into whatever darkness and danger was ahead, because he knew that Harrison had his back. Barry loved skirting the edge of what felt safe.

"Or, I could have come over. Helped you sleep in … other ways. Physical activity can wear out an over-active mind."

Harrison just raised one eyebrow. "So, let me get this straight, Mr. Allen – you are suggesting that I should have placed a booty call to you?"

Barry nodded slowly and deliberately, then he licked his lips and bit down on the lower one.

Without the barrier of those glasses, Barry could see Harrison's pupils dilate. He bit a little harder before letting his lower lip pop out. "Of course, if you weren't feeling well, I could have gotten a hot water bottle for you, tucked you in and read you a story."

Harrison let out a shout of laughter. "A hot water bottle, Barry? How old are you, seventy?"

"Joe would give me one when I had a tummy ache." Barry grinned at Harrison. "Did you have a tummy ache, Dr. Wells?"

"No, Mr. Allen. I didn't have a tummy ache."

Barry almost forgot to breathe as Harrison closed the small distance left between them. 

Harrison slid his hands up his legs, from his knees up his thighs, his palms pressing his legs wide, until his thumbs were resting on either side of Barry's groin, framing his cock. But those thumbs didn't stay at rest. They started stroking him, slowly sweeping over his fly - first the right, then the left, up-up-down-down, so slowly, so softly, with barely any pressure. 

Barry gasped. He'd become a little aroused during their teasing conversation, but then he was accustomed to being in a half-hard state around Harrison. But now, he was achingly hard, just from Harrison's teasing touch.

Harrison stared at him and Barry couldn't - wouldn't - break eye contact. When Harrison licked his lips, Barry mimicked the gesture. And still, Harrison stroked him, slowly driving him into madness.

Then those wicked thumbs paused and Barry knew that his lover was waiting for permission to take the next step.

Barry nodded and almost speedster-quick, Harrison had Barry's pants unzipped and Barry automatically lifted his ass off the desk to allow Harrison to pull them - and his briefs - down to his knees.

"I've wanted to do this to you for a while." Harrison was staring at Barry's cock.

Feeling light-headed and daring, Barry wanted to hear Harrison to say it. "What do you want to do?"

Harrison glanced up at him, a smirk twisting those beautiful lips. "I want to suck your cock, Mr. Allen."

Barry couldn't believe it, but he got harder. 

And Harrison could see the effect his words had. "I want to lick you. I want to taste you. I want you to fuck my face."

Barry moaned and closed his eyes.

But Harrison didn't like that and he lightly slapped Barry's flank. "But I won't do anything if you don't watch." Harrison wrapped a fist loosely around Barry's cock and stroked him ever so slowly. "I wonder how many times I can make you almost come. How long I can keep you on the edge."

Barry whimpered. "You don't have to do that, Doctor Wells - " At that, Barry flushed. Calling Harrison by his title when Harrison was tormenting his dick was so … _rude_ and dirty and exciting. Like when Harrison called him "Mr. Allen."

"And why is that, _Mr. Allen_?"   
"Because I can get hard almost immediately. Because I'm a speedster."

"Mmm, like your ability to heal quickly. I wonder … " Harrison removed his hand and Barry cried out. "Perhaps we should conduct a few experiments?"

"Not tonight. Please, please, please." Barry thrust his hips forward. "You said you were going to put your mouth on me. On my cock."

Harrison pulled his hand away and leaned back in his chair. "Well, plans can change."

The distance was painfully unbearable. Barry was panting, but if Harrison wanted something else, Barry was willing to give him that. "What do you want to do? To me?"

"I'm interested in finding out just how brief your refractory period actually is."

"Two-point-seven seconds."

"What?"

"That's how long it takes for me to go from orgasm to erection." Barry couldn't believe that they were having this conversation. But Harrison Wells was a scientist, first and foremost. "And I can come seven times before I … pass out."

"You've experimented, I take it."

"Yes. So there's no need for any clinical work now."

"You're a scientist, too, Barry - and you know that a single experiment is valueless. The process has to be repeated, and variables need to be accounted for. Method and process and documentation. Have you fully documented your 'experiments', Mr. Allen?"

Now Barry knew that Harrison was fucking with him. "I have, Doctor Wells. Would you like to see my notes?" Barry spread his legs a little wider and arched his back.

"Hmm, maybe another time." Harrison cupped his chin, looking at Barry's erect cock. "I think we should stick with the original plan."

"Which was? I can't remember." Barry loved this give and take, it was almost as arousing as Harrison's touch.

"I was going to put my mouth on your cock."

"You were going to suck me. You _are_ going to suck me. And you're going to swallow, aren't you?" Barry was again consumed by this terrible and heading daring.

"Will that please you, Mr. Allen?" Harrison's smirk turned into a real smile.

"Very much so, Doctor Wells." Barry let out a carefully measured breath. "Very much."

"As you please me in all things, I shall try to please you." 

Barry caught his breath as Harrison bent close and simply breathed on his cock. He felt so close to orgasm, which was ridiculous - he was no novice at this, although he gave head more often than he'd received. To come just from Harrison's proximity would be so embarrassing.

Then Harrison licked him, a wide, dirty stripe from his balls to the tip of his cock, and then Harrison's tongue lingered, teased, toyed with him and Barry gripped the sharp edge of the desk, letting the slight pain divert his mind just enough to retain control.

"Do you like what I'm doing, Mr. Allen?" Harrison's voice was deep, husky, he didn't sound the least bit like his friend and mentor. Which was fine, because Barry didn't want a friend and mentor at the moment, he wanted the man who could make him feel like a god.

"Yes, please - please don't stop."

"Since you ask so nicely…" Harrison returned to the task at hand - and at mouth - and this time, he didn't tease. He took Barry's cock in his mouth, humming and sucking and leaving Barry clinging to the fine threads of his control. Barry tried to slow down time, to use his speed to make each moment last an eternity, but he couldn't. Harrison was too skilled and too dedicated to giving him pleasure.

And unbelievably, the pleasure became stronger, harder to resist when he swallowed Barry whole. No one had ever done that to him. His cock wasn't overly thick, but he was long - in proportion to his height - and no one had been able to deep throat him.

Harrison just kept at it, his mouth sliding up and down Barry's cock, his fingers caressing his balls and then that sweet spot behind them, and finally, toying with his rim. Barry's universe seemed to exist solely within Harrison's mouth and his clever, wicked fingers, and while he'd said that he'd come in Harrison's mouth, the small part of his brain that was still capable of rational thought told him that he shouldn't, he should do something to let Harrison know that he was going to come.

Barry let go of the desk and threaded his fingers through Harrison's hair and tugged. Harrison didn't stop and Barry tugged again. This time, he got his tormenter's attention and Harrison stopped sucking, but he didn't let go of Barry's cock. 

Harrison just locked eyes with him as he teased Barry with his tongue.

"I'm gonna come." 

Something in Harrison's eyes seemed to say _"good"_ and as Harrison once again swallowed Barry to the base of his cock, Harrison's index finger breached him and it was just too much.

Barry came so hard he screamed. And Harrison, unlike any other man that had given Barry a blow job, held Barry's cock in his mouth and _swallowed_. 

It was too much and too good and Barry wanted it to stop and to never end. 

Finally, Harrison let Barry's cock slip out of his mouth. Time stretched and dilated as Barry watched Harrison lick his lips.

Barry reached out and without thinking, tried to pull Harrison out of his chair, but Harrison was stronger and instead, pulled Barry across his lap and kissed him. Barry could taste himself on Harrison's lips, his tongue, his mouth and incredibly, Barry felt he cock start to harden again.

Harrison broke the kiss and managed to push Barry back against the desk. He looked at Barry's cock and let out a breathy laugh. "Well, I guess I don't need clinical proof of your non-existent refractory period."

Barry sniffed and then chuckled. As he started to put himself back together, Harrison pushed his hands away. "Let me do this."

Barry found that act - the care that Harrison took in restoring his dignity - to be just as arousing as anything Harrison had done to him with sexual intent. "You're not helping."

Harrison zipped up Barry's pants, buckled Barry's belt, and then smoothed down Barry's shirt. "I know." The smirk returned. "Perhaps we can continue this experiment in a more … salubrious environment?"

Barry nodded. "That sounds like an excellent idea, Doctor Wells." 

Harrison rolled away from the desk and snagged his jacket from the bench next to the door. "Would you mind driving?" He held out the keys to his Mercedes. "I find I'm a little … distracted." Harrison glanced down at his lap.

Barry took the keys and turned out the lights as they left Dr. Wells' office. "Of course not. You know what they say about distracted driving?"

"Yes, Mr. Allen, I do. I most certainly do."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He enjoyed teasing Barry, he enjoyed manipulating Barry's emotions, his desire. He was careful, though, never to cross the line into cruelty. He needed Barry to trust him without question and Barry was a creature who lived to please, who flourished when his gifts and talents were recognized.

While he preferred to be on the receiving end of pleasure like what he'd just experience, it had been no hardship to give Barry sexual pleasure. After all, Barry was beautiful and built like a young god. 

And Barry was wrapped in the speed force. Barry been so lost in his pleasure that he didn't even realize that he was spilling speed, feeding his partner more than just bodily desire.

_"Don't you see how perfect Barry Allen is for you? Don't you see that you don't need to destroy him? Just think what the two of you could be if you worked together."_

In the darkness, Eobard Thawne held himself perfectly still. He didn't react to the taunting voice inside his head. Barry would notice and become concerned. And he noticed, anyway.

"Are you all right, Doctor Wells?"

"I'm fine, Mr. Allen. Just eager to get home."

He felt the Mercedes accelerate and commented, "It wouldn't do either of us any good if you got a speeding ticket."

Barry laughed and eased back, "I was only doing eighty. That's like one-fifth of my baseline."

"Let's keep it to the speed limit - at least while we're in the van. We can experiment with your … baseline … when we get home."

Barry laughed again, the sound pure joy. "But who will take notes?"

"I think we can record our findings post-coitus, Mr. Allen. Unless you'd like to obtain some camera equipment and record our experiments?"

He could feel Barry blush and an unpleasant tension entered the van.

So he retracted the offer, "Or, perhaps not."

_"You're treading a very dangerous path, Eobard Thawne. But it's not too late, there's still time to change course."_

Eobard Thawne clenched his fists. _"It was too late a century and a half in the future, and it's still too late. Nothing has changed, nothing will be forgiven."_

Barry pulled up in front of the house and as he turned off the engine, the van's interior lights came on. Eobard blinked as his eyes adjusted.

"Doctor Wells?" Barry sounded a little worried.

He turned to look at Barry and tried to remind himself that this was the Flash, his great enemy. But all he saw was love and concern in those bright, beautiful eyes and it became impossible to remember why he hated this boy.

"Let's go in, Mr. Allen. I think you have something you need to prove to me."

Barry grinned, "Yes, I most certainly do."

He ignored Harrison's laughter, and concentrated instead on desire. Harrison just kept laughing.

__

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me at my tumblr [Obscene Circus Ponies](http://elrhiarhodan.tumblr.com/), or on my old school (and much beloved) [LiveJournal](http://elrhiarhodan.livejournal.com/) account.


End file.
